User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: Anything Could Happen! Season 1 Episode 3: Big Girls Don't Cry (2)
'Main Plot- Summer' (Summer walks into English, everyone looks at her.) Summer: Um, hello…. (Nikki walks over to Summer and puts the school’s newspaper on her disk.) '' Nikki: So Summer why didn’t you ever tell me what you really thought of me? Summer: Um….What do you mean? Nikki: Don’t play dumb with me Summer! Summer: I really don’t know what you mean. Nikki: Well let me read the school’s newspaper to you. ''(Nikki grabs the newspaper off Summer’s desk) ''my best friend Nikki aka the skank who always gets her way. Summer: What? That’s from my diary! ''(Summer grabs the paper from Nikki’s hands and reads the headline, The Summer Diary’s.) Summer: Oh.my.god. 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot- Etienne ' (Etienne and Emily are in Radio/TV) Etienne: I’m gonna get Bianca back. Emily: What? Etienne: I’m gonna make her pay for what she did. Emily: Come on, Etienne…. Etienne: What do you think it was right, what she did to me? Emily: No, but be the bigger person. Etienne: Be the bigger person…what the hell? She outted me to the whole school! (Mr. Horner walks over to Emily and Etienne.) Mr. Horner: If you don’t mind I’m trying to teach. Etienne: Sorry Mr. Horner. (Mr. Horner walks away, Etienne looks at Emily again.) Etienne: I’m getting her back weather you want me to or not. Emily: Etienne, your just making more drama for yourself in the long run. Etienne: My life is already full of drama…why not add more? (Etienne turns around and faces the front of the room, Emily looks at him worried.) 'Third Plot- Addi/Andrew ' (Andrew walks over to Addi.) Andrew: Hey, Addi. Addi: So I get my first pay check on Friday…but it’s only 300, please tell me you have a job and we have a chance of keeping this apartment. Andrew: Yeah I have a job. We’ll keep the apartment, don’t worry. Addi: Okay, I just don’t want to move back in with dad…. (Addi has a flashback of her dad hitting her; Andrew sees the difference in her facial expression and walks up to her.) Andrew: Addi, don’t worry I’ll never ever move back to dads, not after what he did to you. Addi: Thanks. Andrew: Don’t worry, okay? Addi: But I am worried what if dad tries to get me back? What if…. (Andrew cuts Addi off.) Andrew: Addi, don’t worry. Okay? Dad won’t get you back….I won’t allow it. Addi: Thanks, Andrew. (Addi and Andrew hug.) '' 'Main Plot- Summer ' ''(Summer walks into Nikki’s room.) Summer: Hey, Nikki. Nikki: What do you want? Summer: I wanted to tell you that I’m not doing the newspaper anymore and Mr. Horner isn’t going to post anymore of my diary, so everything is fixed. Nikki: No everything isn’t fixed. Summer: What? What did you mean? Nikki: Summer, you couldn’t talk to me about what you thought about me. You had to go and write it down. Summer: It was when we were fighting, Nikki. Nikki: Still you should’ve come to me. Summer: So you never bad month me in your diary, when we fought? Nikki: No, actually I didn’t because I thought we were best friends. (Nikki pulls out her diary.) Nikki: You can look if you don’t believe me. Summer: Look, Nikki, I’m sorry…. Nikki: It’s too late for sorry. Summer: Come on, Nikki. I didn’t kill your dog I just said the truth about you! (Summer realizes what she’s just said.) Summer: No, Nikki, I didn’t mean that… Nikki: Get out of my room! Now! Summer: Nikki. Nikki: Get out... were not friends anymore, I don’t ever want to see your face! Ever! (Summer runs out of Nikki’s house and walks to her car.) '' 'Sub Plot- Etienne ' ''(The next day, Etienne walks up to Bianca.) Etienne: Hey whore. Bianca: Excuse me? Etienne: I called you a ho! (Bianca eyes start to water.) Bianca: I can see you still hate me. Etienne: I’ll always hate you! Bianca: Why can’t we just go back to being friends? Etienne: Because I’m not friends with back stabbers. (Naomi walks up to Bianca and Etienne.) Naomi: Hey gay boy. Etienne: Shut up, Naomi! No one freaking likes you and you’re not in this convo. Naomi: Well Mr. dick lover, in case you can’t tell no one cares what you think! Etienne: At least I’m not a self-conceded bitch! (Naomi walks closer to Etienne.) Naomi: What did you just say to me? Etienne: Girl, you heard me. Naomi: You don’t insult the queen bee the queen bee insults you! Etienne: Well guess what, I’m changing the rules. (Naomi is about to slap Etienne but Bianca pulls her hand back.) Bianca: Don’t. Naomi: Your lucky B was here cuz’ if she wasn’t you would be dead! Etienne: I don’t care about her! Come on, slap me! Bianca: Etienne, stop. Etienne: Whatever, Bianca, you should watch your back. Bianca: What, why? Etienne: You just should. (Etienne walks away with a smile.) '' 'Third Plot- Addi/Andrew ' ''(Andrew walks into a hotel.) Andrew: I’m looking for someone under the name of Williamson. Receptionist: The honeymoon suite, on the third floor. Here’s the key. (The receptionist hands Andrew the key, Andrew takes it and walks over to the evaluator.) '' Andrew: You can do this…. ''(Andrew presses the third floor button and gets out at his stop; he looks for the honeymoon suite.) '' Andrew: There it is. ''(Andrew opens the door, and walks in and sees a guy waiting for him.) Andrew: Um, I think I have the wrong room. Williamson: Nope, nope you don’t. (Andrew starts to get nervous.) '' Williamson: My name is Williamson Roberts. Andrew: I don’t think I can do this. Williamson: You’ll do this or I’ll tell Jonny and Jonny won’t be happy. Andrew: How much will I get? Williamson: How much do you want? Andrew: 1200, plus 200 for Jonny. Williamson: Deal. ''(Williamson gets close to Andrew, Andrew gets nervous.) '' Williamson: Don’t be scared. ''(Andrew kisses Williamson and falls onto the bed.) 'Main Plot- Summer ' (Summer walks into Skyline Valley, Promise walks up to her.) Promise: Hey, Summer. Summer: Hey. Promise: Look, even though everyone hates you I don’t. Okay? Summer: Um, okay. Promise: Okay I just wanted to let you know where still friends. Bye. (Promise leaves Summer.) Summer: (talking to herself) ''Everyone can’t hate me. ''(Summer walks up to her locker and sees Naomi standing there with her phone out recording.) Summer: What are you doing? (Naomi gives Summer an evil smile, Summer walks up to her locker and gets sprayed by shaving cream, and gets paper thrown at her.) Summer: Stop…. (Summer looks at her locker and sees it says, go home freak, Summer runs into the girls bathroom and starts to cry.) '' Summer: No, no…. I won’t cry. I won’t give them what they want. ''(Summer whips off her tears and walks out of the bathroom.) 'Sub Plot- Etienne ' (Etienne walks into the guidance office, and sees Bianca sitting in there with the consular.) '' Etienne: What is she doing here? No, what am I doing here? Mrs. DeMarco: Sit down, Etienne. ''(Etienne sits down next to Bianca.) Mrs. DeMarco: Bianca is worried about your mental status. Etienne: What? Mrs. DeMarco: Bianca has noticest you’ve been acting weird. Out of character, she’s worried about you. (Etienne looks at Bianca.) Etienne: Really B! Mrs. DeMarco: Etienne…. Etienne: No, I don’t need any help! Did this bitch tell you what she did?! Bianca: Etienne, I’m just trying to be a good friend. Etienne: No, a good friend doesn’t out there best friend! You’re a bad friend! I hate you! You threw away everything! Everything! And now you want to pretend like nothing happen? (Etienne starts to cry.) Well fuck you! We’re not friends anymore and trust me I will do whatever it takes to get back at you! I won’t give up until I make you feel the pain you made me feel by throwing away fourteen years of friendship! Bianca: E. Etienne: No, shut up! Don’t talk to me! Ever! (Etienne runs out of the guidance office and into the boy’s bathroom and starts to cry.) 'Third Plot – Addi/Andrew ' (Andrew is paying the owner of his apartment; Addi walks in as he walks out.) Addi: How did you get all that money? Andrew: Don’t worry about it. Addi: Andrew? Andrew: Addi, I got the money okay? Just don’t worry about it! (Andrew walks away and Addi watches him worried.) Category:Blog posts